Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a multi-function portable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Today, cellular phones primarily require manual interaction by a user to invoke functions or to enter data, etc. However, cellular phones can also support limited voice activation. For example, a user can press a predetermined button, then speak a name of a person in the address book of the cellular phone. If the cellular phone recognizes the spoken name, then the person can be automatically called using the phone number provided in the address book. Cellular phones can also be use inside automobiles in a similar fashion. Some automobiles also support hands-free cellular operation by providing an embedded speaker and microphone internal to the vehicle. Bluetooth car kits are also available to add-on a speaker and microphone for hands-free operation. In any case, with cellular phones, voice commands are also conventionally limited to recognizing names of contacts within an address book and require manual user interaction with the cellular phone or automobile (e.g., button press) prior to any voice command.
Specialized computer programs also exist which can execute on a personal computer and wirelessly interact with a Bluetooth-enabled cellular phone. For example, a user interface displayed on a personal computer can allow a user to dial, answer, hang up and hold calls with respect to a cellular phone. Users can also be alerted at the personal computer of incoming calls or SMS messages. When a call is received at the cellular phone, media playback in progress at the personal computer can be paused.